


the Imprisoned Moon

by tsukikaede



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Jewel of Seven Stars, Victorian RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: 现代导演亨利·欧文穿越到平行世界，发现自己变成了吸血鬼，还遇到跟自己长得一模一样的吸血鬼德古拉。亨利·欧文暂时住进德古拉的庄园，得知这个世界的统治者是亚伯·特里洛尼，并且德古拉其实很讨厌特里洛尼。某天，亨利在庄园偶遇小吸血鬼布拉姆·斯托克……这篇会是个长故事，并且会有斯托克所著小说中的一些人物出场，包括《德古拉》、《七星宝石》等等。这个构思的初衷其实是，如果德古拉伯爵遇到自己的历史原型亨利·欧文爵士，会发生什么故事。
Relationships: Dracula/Bram Stoker, Henry Irving/Bram Stoker





	1. Chapter 1

第一章：  
“没事的，吾爱，没事的。”  
亨利·欧文听出来是自己的声音，他的一只手被一双有力的手紧紧握住。  
几根长长的红发垂落到他的脸上，伴随着冰凉的水滴。  
“别担心。”他补充，他想用另一只手撑起上半身，猛然察觉自己动弹不得。  
一定有什么不对，他的手指无法弯曲，他连眼珠都转动不了，如同灵魂被封闭在石膏做的躯壳中。不知何故他开始感觉烦躁，他下意识地挣扎，试图抬起指尖，挥动手臂。他孑然一身沉入意识的深海，坠入难以想象的无人秘境。

半年来，亨利·欧文不止一次做过这样的梦，他始终想不通这个梦境究竟意味了什么。每次他都挣扎着在棺材里醒来——在这个世界中他是个吸血鬼，而不是什么网飞导演，他必须适应自己的新身份。身为吸血鬼，他的手指永远冰冷，他在夜空中飞行，像风一样迅速移动，还能变作蝙蝠与狼，拥有了不可思议的力量。然而对鲜血难耐的渴望给他带来恐惧，让他不适，他无法抗拒本能，当庄园里的人类女仆走过他身边，他再一次惊讶地意识到自己总是看向着她们脖颈处的血管。  
他敏捷地掀开四角饰有金质装饰的棺盖，瞅瞅猩红色的天鹅绒窗帘，这是他在德古拉庄园客房醒来的第二天。这座庄园奢侈而气派，德古拉在审美上热爱花哨华丽，热衷于搜集古典样式的装饰品，与亨利·欧文达成了某种一致。  
亨利跳出棺材，整理衣襟与袖口，披上斗篷，快步走出客房，无声无息地经过走廊。  
时至黄昏，暮色四合，花园里的树木与雕塑，统统覆盖了沉沉的阴影，枞树在漫过来的黑暗中静默着，树梢的乌鸦也歇息。眺望远方，只有地平线附近还漏出一丁点铭黄的光线。  
他对这个世界的了解也算充分，这里的人类与吸血鬼共存，尽管维持了表面上的和平共处，吸血鬼狩猎人类的事还是无法禁止，所幸吸血鬼数量不多。冲突时有发生，有时郊外会见到被吸血鬼猎人用木桩钉死的吸血鬼，或是人类被抽干血液的残骸，很多人对这种场面已经麻木了。  
北美与半个欧洲的至高统治者是亚伯·特里洛尼——一个人类，四十多岁的男性alpha，既不偏袒人类，也不偏袒吸血鬼。这位独裁者一副文质彬彬的模样，看上去更像个书斋里苍白的学究，很难让人联想到刻板印象中“最强的alpha才有资格做统治者”。  
一定要提到德古拉，“吸血鬼的王”，跟亨利长得几乎一模一样，除了耳朵有点区别，再加上他的外貌比亨利显得年长一些，还是蓄须的。他知道并理解亨利的来历，但是对外宣称他与亨利是兄弟。德古拉早就对特里洛尼宣誓效忠，亨利认识他还不久，但已经看得出来，对于特里洛尼的指示，他一贯处于一种服从但不执行的状态。  
这个世界古怪至极，亨利想知道回去的办法，最重要的是，这个世界里，亨利·欧文身边没有布拉姆·斯托克。他来了半年，也找了布拉姆半年，从好莱坞开始，在整个北美搜寻。一个没有布拉姆的世界着实糟糕透顶，雪上加霜的是，这个世界没有网飞却有迪士尼。  
亨利的思绪被身后的脚步声拉回，他回头一瞥，看到白色长裙的几个女仆步履匆匆，其中一位怀里抱着个襁褓，黑发的婴儿在襁褓中睡的正香。  
他下意识让自己冷静一点，这不能当成食物，婴儿是脆弱又无助，不是鲜嫩又可口。他非常喜欢小孩子，在片场里，他会耐心地安慰吓哭的小演员，给他们带糖果。  
女仆与他擦肩而过，此时嗅到的气息叫亨利马上放下心来，自己未免有些神经过敏，以至于不能及时分辨，襁褓中其实是人类与吸血鬼的孩子。  
只是，女仆走后，走廊尽头出现一个红发的单薄背影，亨利感到无比熟悉。  
“布拉姆？”他试探着喊出声，尾音有微微的颤抖。  
少年转身，看清来人是谁以后，疑惑地笑了，“你怎么知道我的名字？”他咧开嘴，露出两颗白森森的尖牙，“我知道你是谁，主人的兄弟亨利·欧文。”  
亨利点头又摇头，徒劳地问，“你不认识我吗？布拉姆。”，他又呼唤布拉姆的名字，谁也没听到他紧接着偷偷叹息了一声“天哪”。  
柠檬色的月亮升起的时候，布拉姆身穿黑色长裙，脖颈上戴了一串水滴形珍珠做成项链，赤脚立在走廊尽头。他的皮肤白皙，长长的红发披在背后，他摇摇头，亨利已经在他对面站住了。  
他静静地看着亨利，他们认识才一分钟，难道不是这样。可能这个人对他有点兴趣，因为他是个Omega，又是美丽的。布拉姆思忖，亨利会不会请求把自己送到他的卧室，如果真的提出这样的要求，主人肯定不同意。主人不需要他做特别的事，他在庄园里住下就好，不必付任何额外报酬。他一度怀疑过这是不是在以久违的安稳平静生活饲养他，主人预备将他交付给更加不可知的未来。  
他听到对方念诵出这样的句子：  
“我曾喝下了多少鲛人的泪珠，从我心中地狱般的锅里蒸出来。”  
“这是诗歌啊。”布拉姆语气快活地说，“我看不懂诗歌，我不认识很多字。”他想一想，加了一句，“但是我喜欢你的声音。”  
他不明白为什么在他说完这句话以后，亨利·欧文会牢牢抱住他，抚摸他的头发，他当然不会从亨利的怀里挣开，心里想的是，亨利可能跟那些人一样。  
不知过了多长时间，亨利松开怀抱，注视着布拉姆。布拉姆的蓝眼睛没有倒映亨利的面容，这双眼睛的颜色如同加利福尼亚夏日的天空。  
“我以后也为你朗诵。”亨利温和地说，还好没有语无伦次，他停顿两秒，忽然想到什么，“那个婴儿，是你的孩子吗？”布拉姆的外表不过是少年，亨利在从前的世界里，见过十几岁布拉姆的照片，照片里的布拉姆细细瘦瘦，尖下巴像个小姑娘。  
“昆茜是我的孩子，当时我还不是吸血鬼。”布拉姆噘嘴，“是主人把我变成了吸血鬼。”  
亨利的嘴唇颤抖，“好的，好的。”他伸手帮布拉姆把脸颊旁垂下的碎发撩回耳朵后面。他有太多的话想问，可是不知道是否应该问。  
月光静悄悄地流淌在走廊上，花园里的树叶在月光下染上一层银色，蝙蝠掠过屋檐。  
就算成为了吸血鬼，布拉姆会不会仍旧喜欢人类的甜食，于是亨利开口，“布拉姆，你想吃点什么吗？”  
他回忆起，布拉姆给片场的孩子们分发草莓蛋糕，自己偷偷吃一块。  
布拉姆的表情瞬间黯淡下来，亨利注意到他温顺的蓝眼睛里流露出一丝无奈，仿佛蜡烛燃尽之际的一缕烟气。  
少年的声音低了下去，“想吃。”  
“就在这里？”布拉姆语气十分顺从，握住亨利的手凑近嘴边，柔软的舌头细致地舔过指腹，又含住亨利的食指轻轻吮吸，就像是上面涂满了蜂蜜。亨利用拇指摩挲他的面颊，以为他会露出獠牙，但他没有。  
眼看亨利没有别的动作，布拉姆主动倚靠在身旁的大理石柱上，熟练地撩起长裙下摆，黑色丝绸滑过他的皮肤，Omega的甜蜜气息开始引诱亨利。  
十几岁的布拉姆简直是从爱尔兰密林中的深潭冒出的妖精，皮肤白得像凛冬夜晚树梢的积雪。然而眼前的场景只能为亨利徒增苦闷，他的布拉姆被饱含瘴气的浓雾缠绕，困于无边无际的丛林中，未曾有一天成为过诗歌与戏剧的宠儿，就已沦为了欲情的牺牲品。  
原来的世界里，布拉姆是编剧，亨利是导演。二十九岁的独立电影导演亨利在电影节遇到二十岁的大学生布拉姆，布拉姆有好几个学位，亨利没有念过大学。他们一起去片场工作，他们在欧洲度假，喜欢动物与山林。对如今的亨利而言，这一切已然变作遥远的梦境。

德古拉在窗玻璃碎裂之前跳出座位，差点挨了亨利的突然袭击，两个黑色的影子在前厅上方厮打。木质的栏杆碎裂，二楼走廊的地板爆出声响，水晶吊灯摇摇欲坠。  
“你对布拉姆做了什么？”  
德古拉听见亨利咬牙切齿地说，愤怒至极的声音中难掩颓唐。  
“我在拯救他。”他拽住亨利的领口，高声回答。  
（未完待续）  
注：亨利·欧文念的诗歌出自莎士比亚十四行诗。  
还有就是，看老照片，布拉姆·斯托克小时候真的特别可爱！  
昆茜这个名字，用的是《德古拉》里面米娜的孩子的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：  
“可能因为大家是吸血鬼的缘故吧，这庄园的装潢简直像维多利亚时代主题公园，幸好伯爵没有古板到拒绝WiFi。”米娜放下手中的kindle，kindle绿色的保护壳上印了一只毛绒绒的蝙蝠。  
布拉姆若有所思地点点头，“我这几天读的绘本里，总是提到主题公园。还有迪士尼乐园，烟火表演、花车游行之类的。我不记得小时候有没有去过这种地方。”他低下头，露出忧愁的神色，“怎么都回忆不起来。”  
“你别难过呀。” 米娜牵起布拉姆的一只手，轻轻抚摸对方的手背，她认真地强调，“无论如何，布拉姆是我的好朋友。”别的没有再说什么。米娜坚信心理医生西沃德的那番话，布拉姆会慢慢好起来的，只是需要时间。西沃德医生是个善良的人，曾经在Omega救助中心工作过，他说布拉姆的情况其实挺严重，得有耐心。  
布拉姆听话地打算想点别的，他问米娜，“你可以偷偷领我出去玩吗？就我们两个，只要不是去人多的地方。尽管主人不让我们出去。我有一些出去穿的衣服，比如说乐福鞋。”  
“我们白天出去，预报说天气是雨天。我来找两副墨镜。”米娜思考了一番，“我们坐上巴士以后，得装成人类的青少年，下雨要打伞。万一遇到吸血鬼猎人就不好了，无法与他们沟通的。”  
那天清晨，花园里的狼群与蝙蝠也歇息，布拉姆穿上灰色卫衣与亚麻长裤，蹑手蹑脚溜出卧室，经过婴儿房，看了看在小床上睡得正香的昆茜，婴儿面色红润，在梦中吧唧嘴巴。布拉姆的神色变得愈发柔和，他伸出食指轻轻触碰婴儿软乎乎的小脸。  
与成熟Omega相比，布拉姆这种怀孕时过分年轻的Omega，一般而言会在生育时面临额外的艰难。然而昆茜出生时十分瘦小，像一只虚弱的小猫，没有给他带来过多痛苦，听说主人那时原本的打算是把怀孕的他带到庄园来。  
他当时还没成为吸血鬼。事实上他唯独不太记得那段时间发生过什么，所以他在心里给自己编了个看上去合理的故事——那些人的疏忽让他跳走，人迹罕至的小路旁，一个怀孕的Omega又冷又饿，衣不蔽体，主人发现了他。  
天空中积聚了几堆浓云，布拉姆站在窗前变成小蝙蝠，摇摇晃晃飞出窗户，他现在装作是庄园里的蝙蝠，回来晚了几分钟所以落单。当他经过樱桃树，卧在树下的一只灰狼抬眼看看他，又耷拉耳朵继续打瞌睡了。  
布拉姆不曾怀疑为何自己悄悄跑庄园会如此容易，他在此前从未试过擅自离开庄园，并不清楚倘若魔法没有撤去，想离开这里是何等的困难。更何况，他根本没有考虑到方才那只灰狼究竟是谁，成群的灰狼仅有这一只留在樱桃树下，他只当对方是落单。  
他在越过围墙后变回原来的样子，没走几步就找到了戴着耳机的米娜。米娜递给他一个张运通卡与一副墨镜，“我们先去坐巴士。遇到便利店买雨伞，你试一试使用运通卡。”  
距离庄园最近的巴士站牌也挺遥远，两个Omega边走边说话，见四周无人就变了蝙蝠飞行，尽量不要引人注目，米娜忽然想考个驾照。  
来到巴士站牌，米娜分享了一只耳机给布拉姆，听iPod里播放的歌。天空中飘起丝丝细雨，米娜像人类青少年一样将两只手缩回卫衣的衣袖里，布拉姆见状，也照着这样做。  
两人很快坐上了人数寥寥的巴士，米娜的手臂搭在栏杆上，她轻松说道，“我觉得欧文先生看你的眼神有些奇怪，不知道你注意到了没？我以前也不认识他，他是伯爵的弟弟，我不会记错的，欧文先生未曾出现的时候，大家从来没有听伯爵提过自己有个弟弟。”  
“我知道的是，在走廊里遇到我以后，欧文先生在前厅跟主人打了起来，我没有被责罚。我以为第二天他就会离开。”布拉姆难为情地说，声音非常轻，能说出来即意味着他已鼓起很大的勇气，“不、不会被责罚，我还是害怕，因此去了他的卧室……”他嗫嚅着，“我们坐在阳台的椅子上，他讲故事给我听，还扮演滑稽场面哄我。不知怎么的，我察觉得到，他特别悲伤，就算是欢快地跳起舞。”  
亨利·欧文给布拉姆讲的，是关于一个会写故事的青年，那青年是个Omega，喜欢看电影，还会写故事。青年有个严厉又古板的父亲，让他在自己手下做事，不允许他从事电影工作。有一天，青年在电影节遇到一位才华横溢的导演，他们一见如故地相爱了，青年有勇气辞了职，他不介意导演的落魄，他们去加利福尼亚拍电影，一个写故事，一个自导自演那些故事，他们一起生活。  
路过几站，巴士上的人变多，米娜与布拉姆不再谈论自己的事，而是安静地听歌，看窗外的风景。雨滴打上车窗玻璃，水痕映出路边信号灯的颜色，窗外街道与楼房的轮廓也被扭曲。信号灯变黄又变绿，一群人像水流一般经过路口，远处的高楼簇拥在一起。  
街上的人步履匆匆，布拉姆不敢过久地看他们的脸，那会让他无端地想到，要是自己在对他们进行所谓的服务，服务他们每个人。假设有人知道布拉姆曾经的身份，布拉姆感觉自己如同未着寸缕站在光天化日之下，就在街上，所有人在对他指指点点，用各种下流话嘲笑他，急不可耐地享用他。  
他会被掳走，会被关起来，不对，他现在的生活，只不过是囚禁中的一场长梦，他分不清。德古拉是不是真实的，米娜是不是，欧文先生是梦里的吗？梦里有人帮他，醒来是暗无天日的折磨。他被绑在箱子里，蒙上眼睛，堵住耳朵，所以他逗留在梦乡，直到突如其来的折磨把他唤醒，他便被绝望吞没。  
猛然间他回忆到，有个人，面孔模糊的人，他的前一位主人，曾经几次在夜里带他去某座地标高楼的顶层。他跪在落地窗前，失神的眼睛里映着整座城市的灯光，身体里的玩具没有取出来，经历过几个小时的折磨，有人拿摄像机录下来他无意识抽搐的样子。  
布拉姆下意识地抱住头，剧烈的紧张感袭来，他跪在落地窗前，他无法逃离，他听不到巴士的报站，听不到走道里的乘客在高声说什么，听不到脚步声，只有时间流逝的沙沙响声。世界落入灰暗，在他眼前旋转不停。一种难耐的湿冷感仿佛沥青一般包裹了他，叫他浑身不舒服，就像一双苍白枯瘦的手，带了黏糊糊的冷汗，在他身上游走。  
“布拉姆？布拉姆？”是米娜的声音，她见情况不妙，抱住布拉姆，摇摇对方的肩头。  
布拉姆发愣了几分钟，似乎是在解离中，空茫的神情让人揪心。米娜安慰布拉姆，就像有时候布拉姆安慰米娜一样。  
“对不起。”这句话叫米娜稍微宽心。伴随着近乎无声的道歉，布拉姆的眼睛里重新浮现了神采。少年眨眨眼睛，眼前是玻璃车窗、行人、路边商铺的橱窗，一个个橱窗里是白色米色水蓝色的长裙搭配阔边帽，是简约风的桌椅与吊灯……  
他松开了紧紧抓住衣袖边缘的手。

米娜先是带布拉姆去了便利店买了透明的塑料雨伞，店员注意到两人的墨镜，感叹是什么年轻人古怪的流行，雨天也戴墨镜。  
两人撑伞站在公园的池塘边，拿面包屑喂聚集过来的水禽。布拉姆开心得很，谁都能看出来他喜欢动物。现在他是吸血鬼，他听得懂一些动物所说的话，知道天鹅看谁都一副防备的架势。  
天鹅与沙锥鸟在争夺漂浮的面包屑，天鹅蛮横地伸长脖子，狠狠拧向沙锥鸟的翅膀，沙锥鸟身上的羽毛顿时被啄秃了一块，急忙拍打翅膀逃走。  
亨利·欧文的脚步很轻，他在两人身后，以“这几只天鹅好没礼貌”作为开场白，两名红发的Omega一齐转身看他。  
认清来人是亨利·欧文，布拉姆条件反射地低头，脱口而出，“是我提到偷偷出来玩，跟米娜没有任何关系，不要惩罚她。”  
他下意识提到了惩罚，他难以摆脱这种思维定式，对于思维定式的纠正让他难受不已。他的确忍不住出门看看，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，要相信自己做什么统统不会被惩罚，没有惩罚，他的主人不会惩罚他，欧文先生看样子是善良的人，他没有完全打消疑虑。  
思想上的创伤难以痊愈，落到那些人手里的时候，他被一遍又一遍灌输，惩罚是应得的，因为他做得不够好，因为他是Omega，任何Omega的命运皆是这样的，本该如此。当时，或许相信那些人所说的，就不会过于痛苦了，否则布拉姆会被惩罚，变着花样的惩罚，他不喜欢。  
在康复期间，布拉姆认识了米娜，米娜也是Omega，伯爵对米娜很好，米娜经历过一些事，但从来没有遭受过布拉姆遭到的那种程度的惩罚。Omega不该被惩罚，西沃德医生告诉布拉姆。  
“别怕，别怕。”亨利安慰布拉姆，他不敢走近，“没有惩罚，没有任何惩罚。”  
“你说得对，没有惩罚。”布拉姆竭力挤出一个微笑。至少现在看来，亨利是与众不同的，哪怕与主人长得十分相似，然而布拉姆能区分得了他们两个。那天在走廊里，亨利割破自己的手腕，让布拉姆喝血。  
“我十分乐意为两位效劳，”亨利这句话引得米娜咯咯笑出声，“我们要不要换个地方，去书店？”亨利提议，“我听伯爵说米娜想看新出的图像小说，庄园里不可能有这种书，布拉姆要不要新的绘本。大家可以多挑一些，我驾车过来的。”  
他们来到一家规模不小的书店，米娜去找图像小说，她想收藏一本《捕梦》，尼尔·盖曼原著，天野喜孝绘画，她喜欢这个关于僧侣与小狐狸的故事。  
布拉姆踟蹰不前，他显得十分尴尬，他看上去至少十几岁，还在向店员咨询儿童绘本，一副不怎么识字的样子又相当缺乏常识，书店导购会不会嘲笑他，仿佛每个人统统能猜出来他以前经历过什么。不是这样，几乎没有人知道的，他紧张地告诉自己。好在亨利大概看穿了他的想法，直接去跟店员说，自己是一名心理医生——他撒了个无伤大雅的谎言，布拉姆是个需要帮助的孩子，出过车祸哪里受过伤导致必须重新开始识字。  
负责儿童绘本部分的年轻店员有着深棕色的皮肤，头发黑得发亮，漂亮得像个模特，脾气很好，似乎是附近大学来打零工的学生。她找到了布拉姆想看的，“动物们的家”，可爱的自然科普绘本。然后布拉姆把选择权交给亨利，亨利帮他挑了一些儿童版莎士比亚故事绘本，以及小朋友的诗歌入门，布拉姆开心地不停点头表示同意，稍微讲一下就让他喜欢上了仲夏夜之梦的故事。  
不多时米娜抱了满怀的图像小说走来，满意地瞅瞅四周。那位店员注意到她怀里的书卷，与她开始攀谈，惊喜地发现两人一样在阅读《坟场之书》，一样一集不落地观看《美国众神》的第一季，尽管米娜的年龄似乎不适合看这部剧。  
临走前，她们甚至互相关注了ins账号。  
米娜兴奋地告诉布拉姆，那姑娘叫玛格丽特。  
“而且她好漂亮，长得像书里的埃及公主。”布拉姆补充道。

这是一次愉快的经历，两大摞书被整齐地码在后备箱，米娜与布拉姆钻进亨利开来的宾利后座，商量接下来去买什么样的衣服。  
亨利发动汽车，他原本以为德古拉会乘坐由眼睛喷火的骏马牵引的黑漆马车，果然怪异的马车是对吸血鬼的刻板印象，没想到庄园里停了几辆没怎么用过的好车，香槟色的宾利一看就符合德古拉的审美。德古拉没有雇司机，几辆车的摆设作用大于实用。  
布拉姆展开绘本，翻到关于鼹鼠一家的一页，纸上印刷了曲折的洞窟，褐色的土壤。  
“亨利，我隐隐约约觉得，你了解更多关于我的事，”他顿了顿，“鼹鼠的家在田野里，你了解我的家人吗？”他打听道。  
亨利注意布拉姆的话语很随意，没有喊“欧文先生”。他差点流利地回答，思索了几秒钟还是忍住了，他不知道这个世界里还有没有布拉姆的家人，大概是没有的。  
他想说的是，“你出生在费城，宾夕法尼亚。你的父亲叫亚伯拉罕，是白宫秘书处的，对了，他很讨厌我。你的母亲叫夏洛特，致力于帮助Omega，后来成为了参议员。你有个姐姐玛蒂尔达，是个画家，满世界办画展。”  
（未完待续）  
本文对于吸血鬼的设定，沿用《德古拉》中的设定，吸血鬼并不是完全不能在白天活动。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：

他们开始逛一家又一家的高档成衣专卖店，“反正刷的是伯爵的卡”，米娜表现得十分淡定，开玩笑似的建议亨利·欧文待会儿买块手表。

布拉姆小心翼翼地挑了一件象牙白色的斜纹羊毛真丝连衣裙，肩部缀有金属扣装饰，象牙白很衬他的红色头发。他习惯于一身黑色，上次心理医生西沃德建议他尝试一些别的颜色，“稍微引人注目一点的”。

他喜欢穿裙子，店员并没有对他需要买裙子表现出任何不解或者嘲讽，而是给他推荐了搭配的阔边帽，“可以穿这一套去海边，手里拿杯气泡水。”她们的话语谦恭有礼，戏剧似的夸赞他与米娜的红色长发。

店员们准把三人当成了某位长辈领着家里的两个青少年来买衣服，米娜想着，把耳机摘掉放进卫衣口袋，走入试衣间。

米娜回忆起她来到伯爵家里的那天，伯爵带她进入过一个衣帽间，里面尽是些古董造型的衣服，有宴会穿的礼服、日装、波斯羊羔皮大衣、下午茶时穿的裙子，丝绸的反光如水一般静悄悄流淌，缀有繁复的蕾丝。以及各式各样的帽子，分别对应不同场合，珠宝首饰，百合花造型的帽针。

幸亏她也看过几部古装电影，她注意到这些衣服的款式，大抵全是维多利亚时代晚期的流行。

“这些都是你的衣服，现在又交到你手里了。”伯爵简短地介绍，没有别的补充。

“简直像蓝胡子与他的新娘。”米娜耸耸肩。

伯爵笑得露出两颗獠牙，“你也可以去图书室逛逛，我收藏过一些哥特小说，尽管没有时下流行的。”他毫无破绽地试图引走话题。

“我不是什么新娘，要是你计划当蓝胡子，”米娜没有被带走话题，她漫不经心地说，“我会在你离家之前，用木桩钉死你。”

米娜平时不会穿这堆古董衣服，但在有时候会跟布拉姆一起去这处衣帽间，互相打扮对方，消磨整个午后。平心而论，她还是更喜欢穿现代青少年的服饰，比如说当下她选好的千鸟格连衣裙。

布拉姆需要的衣服不多，米娜也不过分关注漂亮衣服，比起挑挑拣拣宁愿坐在椅子上划拉iPad。布拉姆注意到，亨利一直笑眯眯地看着眼前的一切，爽快付账，颇有风度地替两名Omega拎纸袋。

之前在车上的时候，欧文先生告诉布拉姆不必考虑价格，布拉姆下意识打算问，

“有的衣服是不是比我还贵？”

幸好，问题没问出来。他及时将这种念头重新填埋回脑海，这使得他感觉尴尬异常，如果他问出来了，欧文先生会怎么看他，会不会觉得他轻贱自己。可他难以抑制，他以前的主人声音嘶哑，经常说他是个“廉价的玩物”，叫他跪在书房里伺候，拿这个词来自称，他无法抬头，因此熟悉了柔软的地毯。

他喜欢欧文先生的声音，欧文先生是个温柔的家伙。布拉姆知道自己一无所有，他寄居在德古拉家中，虽然德古拉让他放心，不会像他想象中那样，叫他用身体支付花销。然而欧文先生呢，他已经去过欧文先生的卧室，欧文先生没有碰他，还解释说没有碰他不是因为他做得不够好——要不然的话，布拉姆甚至会难堪到剪掉头发来惩罚自己，他现在是吸血鬼了，剪刀伤不到脸。倘若欧文先生在等待一个合适的契机，给布拉姆买东西，顺理成章地从布拉姆身上索取报酬。

不该买那么多绘本的，还有象牙白的裙子，布拉姆猛地蹲下，手足无措地抱住膝盖。

乖乖待在庄园就好，他不该偷偷出门。

他闭上眼睛，耳边立刻听到了关切的话语。

“我可能有点害怕。”布拉姆嗫嚅着说，吃力地眨眨眼。他仰头，映入眼帘的是欧文先生焦急的神情，米娜作出手势示意亨利不要接触布拉姆。

这种感觉真糟糕，他不应该害怕的。他的的确确是个累赘，扫了大家的兴致，搞出来各种各样的麻烦。

有声音在他的脑海回荡，如同海面上的浪涛冲击礁石。那声音属于他原来的主人，不同于德古拉与亨利·欧文。

“我讨厌黑色，黑色代表阴暗，真是肮脏的东西。”

“我歌颂苍白，安静的、纯净的，泛出青色的苍白。”

布拉姆托住一条暗红色床单遮掩身体，跪在地毯上浑身发抖，他的背部光滑冰凉，抚摸起来像水磨大理石表面。

“你是什么？”问话的人，面容一点也不清晰。

“我是……我是您豢养的玩物。”别人怎么教的，布拉姆就怎么说。其实，按照布拉姆的词汇水平，并不能很好地理解复杂的“豢养”，他通过这句话的意思判断出来，“豢养”与“饲养”差不多。在他心底的记忆碎片中，他饲养过猫咪，猫咪在阳台上跳来跳去，猫咪有软蓬蓬的大尾巴与清脆的叫声。

他必须听话、顺从，那些人拿他腹中的胎儿威胁他，一旦他的表现不叫人满意，他们可能会粗暴地杀死这个孩子。

不知怎么地，他清楚孩子的名字叫昆茜，是谁取的名字，究竟是谁人，不会是当时的主人，那个可怖的、阴冷的声音，只会称呼他肚子里的孩子为“一坨垃圾”，妨碍他们尽情地享用布拉姆。

他的面前浮现出这样一幅场景，昆茜在婴儿床睁开眼睛，咯咯笑了。布拉姆现在变成吸血鬼，食物是冰箱里冷藏的动物血浆，无法亲自喂养昆茜，只得拜托保姆。

他不会让旁人夺走他的昆茜。昆茜是他的宝宝，保护昆茜是他的责任。他恍恍惚惚觉得，昆茜是某个人留给他的，

布拉姆回过神来的时候，自己正躺在亨利的怀里。旁边坐了米娜，玛格丽特站在对面。

米娜看着布拉姆的眼睛，“多亏了玛格丽特，她在学习心理学专业。”

没有人告诉玛格丽特，她面对几个吸血鬼站着。

“我可以与斯托克先生单独谈一谈吗？”玛格丽特提出。

亨利会意地扶布拉姆独自坐好，和米娜向走廊尽头走去。

“你不觉得，在短时间里两次遇到同一个人，有些蹊跷。”来到走廊尽头，亨利立刻对米娜说。

“你看上去好苍白，我以为他们会叫救护车，他们不让我与你有身体接触，说是你现在的心理医生要求。还有就是，你方才讲，你有个孩子。”

布拉姆不记得他说过什么，万一是挺不好的字眼呢。他又想低头，不料玛格丽特递来一张名片，眼神忧愁。

“如果你被虐待了，”她指指亨利走开的方向，“我们可以帮你。”

“没有，”布拉姆慌忙摇头，“他们没有虐待过我，还给我吃东西，保姆帮我照顾宝宝，心理医生定时来看我。”

“对了，欧文先生还给我买绘本与衣服。”他的话语渐渐舒展了不少。

（未完待续）


End file.
